


I Can't Decide

by tamalinn



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-06
Updated: 2007-03-06
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: If ever there was a man who didn't know what he wanted when it came to love, it was Brian Kinney. Don't @ me.





	I Can't Decide

**Author's Note:**

> Password: ICantDecide

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to kitkatbyte, who found this video years after I believed it was lost forever.


End file.
